Discussions  Sequelle
by Alexane89
Summary: Harry et Draco ont une liaison et Ginny l'a découvert. Après avoir parlé avec Draco, elle rentre chez elle. Là, Harry veut lui parler. La discussion de rupture entre Harry et Ginny. Séquelle de Discussion. HP&DM, pour la scène à la fin.


**Disclamer :** Les personnages et les lieux sont à JKR, mais l'intrigue est à moi.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai pris en compte tous les livres ainsi que l'épilogue du tome 7 (qui m'a pourtant bien fait grincer des dents, comme la plupart d'entre nous, j'imagine).

**Résumé :** Séquelle de « Discussion ». La discussion de rupture entre Harry et Ginny.

_Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle vit Harry qui l'attendait. Il la regarda, grave et silencieux. Une peur sans nom lui vrilla les entrailles. Il ne dit qu'une phrase, pourtant, tout s'écroula autour d'elle lorsqu'elle la comprit vraiment._

_- Il faut qu'on parle._

Elle cligna des yeux et déglutit bruyamment.

_Non, pas déjà. Par pitié. _

Ginny se détourna, prenant pour prétexte d'accrocher sa cape au porte-manteau du hall. Durant cet instant, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'elle les ouvrirait de nouveau, tout autour d'elle ne serait qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait au chaud, dans son lit. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé cette satanée lettre. Elle n'aurait pas vu Malfoy. Pas appris la vérité. Pas compris que rien n'était vrai. Rien.

Elle inspira longuement et se retourna vers son mari. Il la regardait toujours, si beau dans son expression sérieuse.

-De quoi ?

Il haussa les sourcils, semblant pris au dépourvu, et soupira. Il n'avait pas envisagé l'idée qu'elle ferait semblant devant lui. Mais elle ne se dégonfla pas. Elle voulait tout entendre. De sa bouche à lui. Pas de celle, fourbe et empoisonnée, de l'_autre._

-J'ai reçu un hibou de … Draco tout à l'heure.

L'air autour sembla se figer. Tout devint froid. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement elle ? Ses yeux se plissèrent. Comment osait-il l'appeler par son prénom devant elle ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir que ça révélait absolument tout ? Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et s'assit face à lui, sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle aurait voulu prendre un verre d'alcool fort. Mais elle préférait garder ça pour plus tard. Quand Harry ne serait déjà plus là. Elle en aurait bien plus besoin à ce moment-là.

-De qui ?

Elle préférait jouer à la sotte jusqu'au bout. Peut-être Harry abandonnerait-il l'idée de lui parler, finalement. Peut-être se rendrait-il compte qu'il l'aimait encore. Que Malfoy n'était rien face à elle. Face à leur mariage. Face à leur amour. Harry roula des yeux. Soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle lui compliquait autant la tâche. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour oser lui dire ça. Même s'il savait pertinemment que le vrai courage, il aurait dû le trouver vingt ans auparavant, au lieu de l'épouser.

-De Draco Malfoy.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa doucement les yeux.

-Et … qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ? Surtout après tout ce temps.

Les traits d'Harry se crispèrent. Il serra les mains à s'en blanchirent les phalanges. Pendant un moment, il hésita à lui répondre « Rien. Rien d'important. ». Ils auraient alors pu reprendre leur vie normalement. Lui ferait semblant de l'aimer et elle ferait semblant de ne pas voir Malfoy dans ses yeux. Le visage de Draco lui apparut brièvement. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

-Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontré cet après-midi. Il … m'a _tout_ raconté.

De colère, de chagrin, Ginny se leva d'un bond et renversa le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise un instant auparavant.

-Le sale rat ! Ça ne lui suffit plus de me raconter des abominations, il faut en plus qu'il t'envoie une lettre pour tout te dire !

-Ne t'en prend pas à lui. Il savait que toi, tu ne dirais rien.

-Je t'interdis de le défendre, tu m'entends ? Pas dans notre maison !

Harry se leva à son tour. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'énerver. Il voulait y aller en douceur, pour éviter de la blesser plus que nécessaire. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas rester stoïque.

-Je le défends si j'en ai envie ! Et _il_ a un nom, je te signale !

-Oh oui et quel nom ! Un Malfoy ! Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'entiche de lui, hein ? Tu cherchais quoi ? Une nouvelle expérience? Je ne te suffisais plus, c'est ça ?

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase et, à la grande horreur d'Harry, de grosses larmes, brillantes et salées, se mirent à dégouliner sur ses joues. Il pinça les lèvres. Il s'en voulait. Toute cette souffrance… Il aurait pu l'éviter. Si seulement, il lui avait tout avoué il y a vingt ans. Il fit un pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, parce que malgré tout, il l'aimait vraiment. Il l'aimait comme Hermione. Comme Luna. Comme une sœur. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle sanglota plus bruyamment encore.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi, Harry? Je t'ai tout donné, moi. Tout.

La gorge d'Harry se serra. Il aurait préféré endurer sa colère plutôt que ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé, Ginny.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et le frappa. Sa colère était revenue. Quelque part, Harry en fut soulagé. Cela voulait dire, que son chagrin ne serait pas insurmontable. Comme Draco lui avait dit.

-Non. _Non._

Son regard dur le transperçait. Inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas.

-J'aurais pu tout entendre, Harry. Tout sauf un vulgaire « Je suis désolé. ». Tu n'es pas désolé. Pas pour m'avoir trompé, en tout cas. Tu es désolé pour toi-même. Parce que tu aurais voulu me le dire avant, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? A chaque fois que tu me faisais l'amour, tu aurais préféré son corps au lieu du mien. Tu aurais préféré que tes enfants aient les cheveux blonds, pas roux. Tu aurais voulu qu'ils aient ses yeux gris. Pas marrons.

-Arrête! J'aime Al, James et Lily ! Je les aime plus que n'importe qui !

Elle eut un ricanement méprisant.

-Oui, tu les aime. Parce qu'ils sont à moitié toi. Mais tu aurais préféré que ce soit aussi ses enfants, pas les miens. Je suis même sûr que parfois, tu regrettes que Ron soit ton meilleur ami. Sans lui, tu aurais pu vivre avec Malfoy.

Harry avait violemment blêmi. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Qu'il méritait toute sa haine et sa rancœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse l'avoir blessée à ce point.

-Arrête… Tu sais que c'est faux.

-Non, Harry, je n'en sais rien. Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi, lui. Alors que toi et moi… Toi et moi, on était censés finir ensemble. On est faits l'un pour l'autre.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, Ginny. Toi et moi… c'était trop simple. Trop limpide. On était ensemble parce qu'on le devait aux autres. Je t'aimais, oui, c'est vrai… Je t'aime toujours, d'ailleurs.

Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un espoir traître enfla en elle.

-Mais… de la même manière que j'aime Hermione.

La violente douleur qu'elle éprouva la fit suffoquer. Elle le poussa loin d'elle et se détourna, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

-Non… Non. Tu ne peux pas … Tu ne … Ce n'est pas possible… Non. Non.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé. Et il le pensait sincèrement. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Pas pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, son visage exprimait une telle douleur, une telle incompréhension qu'Harry faillit fuir à toutes jambes. Il ne supportait pas de vois cette expression-là sur le visage de Ginny. Il aurait voulu que personne ne souffre dans l'histoire. Idéaliste, certes, mais il aurait quand même aimé que cela arrive.

-Pourquoi, Harry ? Je t'en supplie, explique moi. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Je … je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Ginny. C'est arrivé, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ?

Harry hocha la tête. Comment lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre ? Que lui-même ne comprenait pas?

-Vous étiez _ennemis. _Comment … Comment cela a-t-il pu changer à l'autre extrême?

-Après la Guerre… Tout avait changé, Ginny. Je … me suis rapproché de lui. Un peu à cause de Ron et Hermione.

-Ne rejettes pas tout sur le dos de mon frère ! Tes erreurs, assume-les seul !

Harry plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Après la Guerre, ils voulaient tellement profiter du temps perdu qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Voilà, la vérité !

-C'est humain, Harry ! J'aurais pensé que _toi_, tu comprendrais ça ! Après toutes les pertes subies, ils avaient besoin de savoir que l'autre était encore en vie, qu'ils avaient encore quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Oui, je sais et je ne leur en veux pas. Seulement, moi, je… je n'avais personne. Et quand… Quand j'ai été voir sa mère pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé, on … on a parlé. En quelque sorte. Et après, on s'est rapprochés. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ginny voulut se boucher les oreilles comme une enfant. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

-Tu aurais dû venir me voir, moi. Pas lui. Lui n'avait rien à voir avec nous. C'était un Mangemort, Harry !

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Siffla-t-il.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Essaya de se clamer.

-Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne voulait pas être l'un des leurs, c'est clair ?

Ginny secoua la tête.

-Tu es tellement naïf. Tu n'étais pas là, toi, quand on nous insultait à chaque couloir. Quand on nous crachait dessus. Quand on était obligé d'avoir un badge sur la poitrine où il y avait écrit « Traître à son sang ». Si tu avais été là, tu aurais vu que Malfoy se comportait comme les autres.

-Ça suffit, Ginny. Tout ça est fini. Je suis … navré que tu ne veuilles pas voir la vérité. Que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer. Alors, je vais être plus clair, même si ça doit te blesser.

Ginny le regarda. Elle se sentait vide. Le regard d'Harry s'ancra au sien et elle s'y accrocha.

_Une dernière fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois…_

-Je l'aime. J'aime Draco Malfoy. De toute mon âme, de … toutes mes tripes. Et je vais aller vivre avec lui. En fait, la plupart de mes affaires sont déjà chez lui…

Ginny eut un coup au cœur. Elle attendit, cependant, avant de s'effondrer. Elle attendit qu'il l'achève.

-J'aurais aimé qu'on … reste en contact. Mais à ce stade, ça n'est plus possible, je crois … Pour le divorce, je te laisse tout ce que tu veux. Sauf les enfants. Je veux les voir aussi souvent que je veux. Mais je te laisse la maison. Et aussi l'argent qu'il y a sur notre compte commun.

Ginny eut envie de rire. Comme si tout ça pouvait compenser le fait qu'elle était en train de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Impuissante et épuisée de se battre, elle hocha la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il eut un mouvement, comme pour la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras mais il se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Moi, j'aurais aimé que tu ne me dises rien, Harry.

-Je sais bien. Mais, je …

Il la regarda, hésitant à vraiment tout lui avouer. Ginny secoua la tête.

-Dis-le. Je préfère tout savoir.

Harry inspira longuement, cherchant les mots les moins blessants qu'il put.

-Je n'arrivais plus à te mentir. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais tout savoir, justement.

Ginny eut un sourire douloureux.

-Et puis, aussi, plus rien ne te retient avec moi, maintenant que les enfants sont tous à Poudlard, pas vrai ?

Ça n'était pas une vraie question et Harry le savait. Ginny soupira.

- Je ne veux pas de la maison. Elle était à ton parrain. Elle est à toi.

Ginny sembla soudain comprendre quelque chose.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais tant t'y installer, hein ? Parce qu'elle était aux Black. Parce qu'elle était à lui, en quelque sorte, pas vrai ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Le visage de Ginny se crispa encore plus. Elle hocha la tête.

-Evidemment.

Ginny le regarda longuement. Elle s'approche de lui et tout doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry ne recula pas. Ne la repoussa pas non plus. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Que c'était sa façon à elle de clore cette histoire même si elle aurait préféré ne rien clore du tout. Il l'embrassa aussi, légèrement. Puis s'écarta d'elle. Il lui embrassa également le front et lui murmura qu'il lui souhaitait d'être heureuse.

-Je ne te souhaite pas le bonheur, moi. Je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il regarda autour de lui. Il regarda Ginny. De tout son cœur, il espérait qu'un jour, elle lui pardonnerait. Même s'il devait attendre 20 ans, il le ferait. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il entendit un bruit étouffé, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il connaissait Ginny. Elle voulait être seule. Il se promit de contacter Hermione dès qu'il le pourrait. Ginny aura besoin d'elle.

OOOoOOoOOoOOo

Il transplana directement au manoir Malfoy. Il était nerveux. Et même plus que ça. Quitter sa femme avait été un grand pas. Parce qu'il avait compris que Draco finirait peut être par se lasser de l'attendre. Qu'il trouverait sans doute quelqu'un d'autre.

_Par Merlin, je crèverais si je le perdais._

Il avait peur que Draco soit finalement à bout de patience. Et que, lorsqu'il entrerait dans le Manoir, il le trouve avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même, seraient-ils en train de faire l'amour …

Harry ferma les yeux. Si jamais cela arrivait, il tuerait celui ou celle qui serait avec Draco. Avant de se tuer, lui.

Il franchit les grilles comme si elles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un voile de fumée. Trop rapidement, il arriva devant la porte. Le battant lui fit de l'œil. Il frappa. Un coup. Attendit une seconde. Puis deux coups. C'était ainsi qu'ils se prévenaient l'un et l'autre. Il inspira par à-coups. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être un temps infini et pourtant, beaucoup trop court, Draco ouvrit sa porte. Son visage était neutre. Harry détestait quand il faisait ça. Il aimait tellement le voir sourire… Harry lui sourit. Nerveusement. Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Entre.

Draco s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Harry aurait voulu parler. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait quitté Ginny. Qu'ils étaient libres. Draco, cependant, ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il le plaqua contre le mur et lui dévora les lèvres. Instinctivement, Harry répondit aux baisers, ne pouvant pas résister à l'ardeur de son amant. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sentait Draco trembler contre lui, il le repoussa doucement. Et ancra son regard à celui de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Draco ?

-Tu ne l'as pas quittée, c'est ça ?

Tout comme son corps, la voix de Draco tremblait.

-C'est pas grave, Harry. Je t'attendrais encore.

Draco l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Un baiser bref et ardent qui sembla marquer les lèvres d'Harry au fer blanc. Harry, stupéfait, ne dit rien.

-Je t'aime à en crever alors j'attendrais … J'attendrais le temps qu'il te faut. Je sais bien … -Je sais que tu ne veux pas perdre ni tes enfants, ni Weasley.

Draco prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il atteignait.

-Je t'attendrais, Harry. Je te le promets. J'attendrais enc…

-Je l'ai quittée.

Draco le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, cherchant le mensonge.

-C'est vrai.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je t'avais dit que je le ferais. Je t'avais dit … Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je n'avais pas menti en disant ça. Je l'ai quittée. Et je veux vivre avec toi. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, toutes mes affaires sont déjà là.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. Draco l'embrassa encore, profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le souffle court et les jambes pantelantes.

-Merci.

**FIN (une vraie, cette fois ^^)**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Au début, je comptais pas du tout publier une suite et puis, après quelques rewiew, je me suis dit « pourquoi, pas, après tout ? » Et comme j'étais particulièrement inspirée …

*_Voix off* Quiconque postera une rewiew se verra offrir une bouteille de champagne par l'auteur._

_*L'auteur, outrée* Héééé j'ai rien dit du tout !_

Je vous souhaite à tous (et toutes) une très bonne nouvelle année, en tout cas ! Et, comme l'a dit la voix off, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! =)


End file.
